


A Surprise In The Sock Drawer

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, POV Female Character, Romance, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Something stuffed in the back of the drawer drawn her attention. A little black box. Confused, she picked it up and opened. Her hand shot to her mouth as she gasped in shock. A ring. Oh by the Astrals, there was a ring in the box. A beautiful one.





	A Surprise In The Sock Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> Vathekael asked: Cuz I’m a domestic bastard: Nyx lives with his so, and accidentally finds a ring in the sock drawer.
> 
> I talked with her and asked if I could use one of my OCs, and she wonderfully said yes! Need to mix it up from reader inserts from time to time (and smut, I know, shocker). So, here it is a small fluffy drabble.

Aeyanna busied herself with cleaning up the living room. Her hair piled up on her hair in a bun, she wore one of Nyx’ tank tops and his boxers. Much nicer to wear, and they smelled like him. It helped on the days when Nyx had to be away for a while because of training or missions.

She knew that Nyx carried a ribbon on his wrist of her at all times, just so he had a piece of her when he was out of the house and not next to her. It always made her smile when she saw the purple colour on his wrist. The way he at times touched it with a silly fond look on his face.

By the Astrals, the man had such a hold on her heart that it was getting ridiculous. But she wouldn’t change it for the world….well, maybe the man could have less damn socks! Honestly, he had socks in all kinds of colours and motives.

They were cute and many of them warm, but they were a legit pain to organise as she did now. He just tossed them into one of the drawers but how could he ever find a matching pair or  _any pair he wanted_.

Shaking her head amused, she kept taking them out of the drawer so she could match, fold, and put them back into the drawer.

Something stuffed in the back of the drawer drawn her attention. A  _little_  black box. Confused, she picked it up and opened. Her hand shot to her mouth as she gasped in shock.  _A ring_. Oh by the Astrals, there was a  _ring_  in the box. A beautiful one.

It had a simple silver band with as centre three small oval shaped amethysts. Like a little crown. And in the band, there were little diamonds. Simple. Elegant. Cute. Tears appeared in her eyes as she stared at the ring. It must have cost a fortune, because it wasn’t a generic ring. It was unique and one of the kind, which meant it cost quite a few Gil. He did this for her. He wanted to marry her.

“Shit…that wasn’t how I wanted to do this.” She squeaked and almost dropped the box, swirling around on her heels and saw Nyx standing sheepishly in the door opening - fresh from work.

“I am sorry! I was just cleaning up everything.” She brushed her tears away as he stepped towards her. “It is so beautiful.”

He made soothing noises and brushed her tears away before taking the little box, sinking down on one knee before her. The situation was almost hilarious; socks everywhere - panties and bras too as those drawers were next -, him still sweaty and grimy from work, she wearing his clothes.

Not the ‘traditional’ way to propose, but lets be honest, when were they every traditional. Nyx took a deep breath, and she gave him a reassuring look. Already knowing her answer, but she knew he wanted to say some things.

“My sweetest Aeyanna. Ever since I met you in the market of Lestallum, I knew you were the One for me. I just had to convince you to give this silly man from Galadh a chance. And I thank my lucky stars every single day that you gave me that chance. You are my home and hearth.”

“I want to grow old with you. I want to explore Lucis, create special memories, have our own special vocabulary. I want to dance with you under the stars, and bring you chocolate when you’re sad. I want to grow old with you. See time change our bodies, and maybe when we are ready, have little ones.”

“You are my sun and moon. You are my darling. I cannot think of anyone but you to spend my life with, so, will you marry me?”

It was a small speech, cute and sweet. And so  _Nyx_. Aeyanna blinked rapidly as he took out the ring, the look on his face so vulnerable. “Yes! Nyx! A million times yes!” She tackled him to the floor and kissed him hard. His lips curled up against hers as he kissed her back just as hard.

He pulled back after a few minutes and held out her hand. Nyx’s fingers trembled a little bit as he took it and pushed the ring on her finger. A perfect fit. It felt  _right_.

“I love you, Nyx. I cannot wait to be your wife.”

“How about we go now and tie the knot right now?” She laughed happily as she hugged him tight. That was Nyx for you. Unconventional as hell, and she loved him for it. The weight of the ring a comfortable feeling on her finger.  _It belonged there_.


End file.
